


Sleepover

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Yamapi - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: Drunk Yamapi spends the night a Kame's
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing inspired by a twitter convo

Kame shifted his arms up slightly, hefting a drunken Yamapi further up onto his back as he piggybacked him to the spare room. He was glad that he'd kept up his training by remote with his kohai's during the stay at home period. Yamapi giggled softly in his ear and Kame had to bite his lip to stop himself from sniggering. Drunk Pi was very adorable. 

Pi's fist was tightly curled into Kame's t-shirt with the result being that when Kame deposited him on the bed, he ended up tumbling down on top of the other as well. He rolled off and tried to stand but Pi refused to let go.

"Stay," Pi said, his voice slightly slurred, but serious. 

"That's probably not a good idea, Pi," Kame tried.

"Oh come on Kame," Pi whined. "How many times do I have to sleep here, eat your food, even use your bath before we can both admit there's something more happening here."

Kame took a deep breath, almost a sigh. It wasn't like Kame hadn't thought about it. They'd been dancing around this topic for a while both not quite seeming ready to take the next step, whatever that might be.

"Maybe if we could say it when we weren't drunk," Kame answered eventually. "Or in front of an audience," he added after a moment, remembering all the interviews and radio chats where they'd also expressed what amounted to behaviour that most would consider only the domain of couples. While he never doubted his own or Pi's sincerity, it also never quite crossed into a reality where it was admitted to be more than friendship. Confessing should be a more private - intimate - affair in Kame's mind. 

Pi pulled him back down onto the bed. "Then definitely stay," he stated, "then I can tell you first thing in the morning." Kame thought he heard a mumbled, "I'm tired of pretending," in followup but he wasn't entirely sure he hadn't misheard. 

Kame gave up fighting Pi and curled into the space provided next to Pi. His friend's warmth at his back was comforting, and Kame couldn't help but smile as he relaxed into it. He didn't know if the confession would actually come in the morning but maybe it didn't matter - what they had together right now, Kame wouldn't replace for the world, and he knew without a doubt that that wouldn't be changing anytime soon.


End file.
